Nosebleed
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan gets his first nosebleed, and Phil comes to the rescue. Well, he says rescue, but really he gets freaked out too and Dan ends up getting tissues shoved up his nose, and a love confession. All he really wanted to do was be warm, but maybe Phil could do that job? I DO NOT OWN DAN OR PHIL ONLY THE WRITING I DO NOT CLAIM THAT PHAN IS REAL. RATED T FOR SWEARING


It was a cold day. Dan was snuggled in his duvet, on his laptop scrolling through his Tumblr. Phil was in his own room, probably doing the same, except his heating probably actually _worked_. Dan could hear the heater in his room running, but it just didn't seem to be doing anything. It was unfair. Phil got a nice, warm room while Dan was stuck freezing under his duvet, with a big, fuzzy jumper on, and track pants instead of skinny jeans for once. After about an hour of freezing his arse off, Dan got up to go to into Phil's room because he was _just too cold_, when he realised that his window was open.

He smacked his face and groaned, walking over to the window quickly and wincing as his nose tingled. He probably hit his face a bit hard, no big deal. Dan quickly reached for the top of the window, about to slam it down before he saw a single drop of blood on the window sill. Dan frowned, reaching his hand out his hand to touch it. He yelped as another drop of blood hit the back of his hand, then another, and another.

Dan whimpered and brought his hand shakily to his face. When he pulled it away, he shrieked quietly, looking at his bloodied hand. He brought his clean hand to his face as well, pressing his fingers to his nose and panicking as blood dripped onto his fingers.

"Phil!" He shouted, panicking as blood went everywhere. What was he supposed to do?! He'd never had a nosebleed before! He'd never even known anyone who had! "Phil, come quick! Help" He shrieked, sobbing hysterically as more and more blood poured from his nose. "Oh my god! I'm fucking dying Phil!" He shrieked, running around wildly and looking for things that could help him. His panicked mind couldn't think, though. Since he'd never seen a nosebleed before, or any other major sort of cut, so he didn't know how much blood was too much. It was just gushing everywhere so he assumed that it was a lot, when it really wasn't

"Oh my god what happened?" Phil yelled, and Dan heard a bang before some shuffling noises. Phil really was clumsy when he was panicked. "Dan? Oh my god, Dan! Your face!" He shouted as he burst into Dan's room. Dan sobbed frantically for a moment as blood rushed everywhere.

"Oh my god Phil! Fucking help me! Look at all this blood, I'm dying! Do something!" Dan screamed, tripping back onto his bed as blood piled in his hands and dripped onto the floor. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dan had calmly treated the nosebleed. Freaking out had made his brain weird, and probably made the blood gush faster.

"Uh... Uh..." Phil said panickedly, looking around the room wildly for something that could help Dan. He quickly rushed over to his bedside table and ripped out handfuls of tissues, not having time to question, or think dirty about why they were there. "Alright, um... I think you tilt your head back and squeeze the bridge of your nose, right? Yeah I think that's it..."

"No! No, its forward right?!" Dan asked, tilting his head forward into the tissues, sobbing as he watching his blood gush faster. "Oh god oh god... So much blood..."

"No, don't do that, it'll just make you lose blood faster, right? And then you'll pass out and..." Phil said quickly, tilting Dan's head back for the boy. "This way it goes back into you, right? I think that's how it works..."

"Oh god, stop! Stop, its just going into my mouth!" Dan shrieked, panicking more as the blood soaked all the tissues, he quickly reached over for more, grabbing handfuls and tilting his head back forward. "Just look it up on the fucking internet, Phil!"

"Right! Right!" The older boy exclaimed, picking his phone out of his pocket and swearing as it fell to the floor from his shaky hands. Dan realised how freaked out Phil was. He wouldn't have sworn otherwise. "Oh god, okay... It um... It says to tilt your head _forward_-" "Told you!" "Shut up!. Anyway, it says to tilt your head forward, and tightly pinch the bridge of your nose to clog the blood flow."

Dan did as he was told, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly and wincing at the strange feeling. But, the blood just kept flowing steadily, making Dan freak out even more. "Its not stopping Phil! Its not fucking stopping! Read it again! Or just give it to me, come one give it! I'll read it properly!"

"I did read it properly! You just aren't doing it right! Here!" Phil exclaimed, gently swatting away Dan's fingers and pinching lower, which, yet again, did nothing. "O-okay... M-maybe we should just close your nose from the bottom?" He asked, an edge to his voice that made Dan panic even more as Phil pinched the bottom of his nose, effectively stopping the blood from escaping. "There! See?"

"No, no don't do that you're filling my nose, not stopping it!" Dan shrieked, smacking Phil's hand away and a strangled, panicked noise passing his lips as more blood just gushed out of his nose. "Fucking hell! What do we do?!"

"Maybe we could shove some tissues up there?" Phil asked, wincing a little at the sight of all the blood. He'd never been very good with it, and Dan just kept gushing it from his nose. He quickly grabbed some more tissues, rolling them up to stick in Dan's nose. "Dan, I know you're freaked out right now, but you gotta move so I can try this." Phil said sternly, tugging on Dan's chin, which was also covered in blood. God, nosebleeds were messy.

"No! No its not stopping Phil, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna fucking die from a nosebleed! Do you know how much that sucks?" Dan asked loudly, starting to sob hysterically again.

"No, Dan! You're not going to die, okay?! I'm not going to let you! Its just a nosebleed! Come on! Just look up! We need to stop the bleeding, Dan" Phil exclaimed, pulling more and more on the boy's head. It just wasn't working though, he was closing up. Dan had always been sensitive to things like this, over-dramatizing them, and before Phil had never known what to do, now he did. "Just look at me Dan." He said quietly, sighing. "Please just look at me Dan, I love you... We need to stop the bleeding." This made Dan look up. The brunette started up at Phil with wide eyes, the bleeding slowing down a little. Phil took the chance to stuff the tissues up the boy's nose, smiling at his success.

"Did you just say you love me?" Dan asked quietly, making Phil bite his lip and shrug. His confession was a bit of an accident, though a happy one, if Dan reciprocated. He quickly took Dan's hand, picking him up after seeing that the tissues worked, muttering a small excuse about getting the boy cleaned up. He led him quietly into the bathroom, taking a wash cloth and ridding Dan's body of all the blood, which was a lot, if he was honest. "Phil?" Dan said cautiously, making Phil hang his head in shame. Stupid confession. "Phil... I love you too, you idiot." Dan grinned, instantly brightening the mood as he giggled.

Phil looked up at Dan, looking to see if it was a joke or lie, but I wasn't, Dan was telling the truth. Phil smiled and took Dan's hand quietly, giggling along with him. "Oh, _I'm_ the idiot, am I? Well at least I'm not the one with tissues shoved up my nose!" Phil giggled, playfully pushing Dan. "Seriously, I'm gonna take a picture!" He said, making Dan and grab at Phil's phone. But it was already too late, the older boy already had it on camera, and took a quick snap before Dan could cover his face. "Where do you think that should go? Twitter? Tumblr? Or just the general internet?" He teased, smirking widely as he took another picture of Dan.

"Ugh, Phiiiil" He whined, pouting, and looking utterly ridiculous with tissues stuffed up his nose, which were slowly turning red. "Please? I don't want them on the internet. You can keep them, but I don't want all the fans seeing, they'll make some weird fanfiction about it!" he continued to whine, still pouting, making Phil grin widely out how ridiculous he looked. But, he decided to play nice, after all, just a few minutes ago, he'd been freaking out and sobbing hysterically. The brunette really was sensitive.

"Fiine" Phil sighed in mock annoyance, before giggling as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "You _do_ look utterly ridiculous, though. I wonder what caused the nosebleed? Especially one that bad?" He asked, watching Dan blush and look at the floor. Phil just giggled and sidled up to Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. They were boyfriends now, right? It seemed so. He didn't really care that Dan had bloodied tissues up his nose. He knew that everybody had their moments when they weren't perfect.

"Dan," he said in his best patronising voice. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Dan protested, biting his lip, making Phil chuckled and tilt his head back up so their eyes connected. "Well, maybe something... I just... I had my heater on all day, and I had no idea why it was so freezing in my room, so I went up to go stay in your room, then I notice my window was open and I smacked my head for being so stupid... It wasn't even that hard! I think... I think it can sometimes happen when its really hot, or really cold, so..." He rambled, making Phil chuckle at Dan's stupidity. "Don't laugh! Its not my fault!"

"Oh of course it isn't, you silly sausage." Phil giggled, sighing as he gently kissed the blushing boy's hair. It was nice. He liked being the older, caring one, even if he freaked out sometimes about nosebleeds. He was still the perfect one to take care of Dan, and with or without tissues stuck up his nose, the boy was just utterly adorable. "Come on, I think the blood should have clotted by now..." Phil mumbled, still smiling as he realised that they had been standing there for twenty minutes while they waited for Dan's blood to clot.

"Clotted is such a weird word..." Dan mumbled, frowning as Phil slowly tugged down on the tissue. The older boy had a thought, before checking Google again and biting his lip. "Okay, now it says when you stuff your nose with tissues, the clotted blood will stick to them, so we gotta take them out real slow, and don't freak out when you see a big glob of blood come out of your nose, its totally normal, and apparently it means your nose will stop bleeding. But after this, you gotta take it easy, okay? Just gotta lay down, and eat lot's of sugary stuff help out your body since you lost so much blood." He explained, slowly tugging out the tissue, and gagging as this huge, disgusting blob of blood came with the tissue. "Ewww" He whined, quickly chucking the tissue in the toilet before moving onto the next one.

"Sorry... You probably think I'm disgusting now..." Dan mumbled kind of sadly, making Phil giggle lightly as he pulled out the second tissue, an even bigger blob coming with it, making Phil shudder as he dumped it in the toilet, then flushed. He smiled sweetly at Dan and pulled the boy close carefully, so he wouldn't bump his nose or anything. He was just too cute sometimes.

"No I don't..." Phil said quietly, leaning down to kiss Dan's cheek, which he'd cleaned earlier. "You're a clumsy idiot, but you're not disgusting, and I love you, because you're _my _clumsy idiot... Now come on, I'll go get you some Maltesers and we can have a movie marathon. You wouldn't have been doing anything hard today anyway, but I still want to pamper you and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks Phil, I love you, too. Do you wanna watch Buffy instead?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."

**So I got my first nosebleed today, and it was basically this, except it came out of nowhere, and it was my family who helped me, and without the love confessions and stuff XD anyways, I got excuse out of chores and well. Here I am. I've been pushing through this all afternoon, cus right after I had stopped bleeding, I just though 'wouldn't this be a great idea for a phanfic?" and yah ^-^ it just kind of came to me. Hope you guys enjoyed c:**

**Anyways, I know this isn't part of my schedule, but I thought eh, who's it gonna harm? ^-^ I posted this on my Tumblr first though, hope you guys don't mind D: anybody want a link? c:**

**As always,**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
